In No Time At All
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Patrick's feelings towards unexpected news from his mother causes some unforseen consequences for everyone around him-including Megan. R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own Baby Rainbow Star as well as Serenity, Baby Sunflyer and Melody. I also own all of the Human characters in this story except for the Moochick.  
God loves you

"In No Time At All"

It was a beautiful spring day in Ponyland.

Molly was taking Jewelhart for a walk when she ran into Patrick and Firefly outside. They were doing the double inside out loop and hanging out together.

After talking with them for a few minutes, Molly and Jewelhart were off.

Once Molly was gone, Firefly landed and Patrick dismounted. He had some homework he had to do. Even though he was off, the teachers had still given the students homework. Patrick wanted to get it finished so he could have more time to spend with Firefly and his other friends.

As Patrick entered the kitchen, he found it unusually quiet.

Cupcake was making dessert and cleaning up from lunch. Megan was at the table. It looked like she was deep in thought. Her head was resting in her hands. but as Patrick got closer, he could tell something was wrong. She was shaking a little. He put an arm on her shoulder and she looked up. Patrick could see tears glistening in her emerald eyes.

"Megan? Megan, what's the matter?" Patrick asked, giving Megan a much needed hug. "What happened?"

Cupcake filled in the details.

"She has a really bad headache. It just started a few minutes ago."

Patrick nodded as he planted a gentle kiss on Megan's cheek and started to stroke her hair. He then helped her up and into the living room.

When they got there, they found Danny and Surprise engaged in a Nintendo game of some kind.

Patrick rolled his eyes as he took Megan upstairs to her bedroom. Once there, Patrick helped her to lay down and he turned the lights off. He then got her a drink of water and put it by the bed. he covered her up and gave her a kiss goodnight, then he left to let her get some rest.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Molly came in with Jewelhart. The puppy was barking a little.

"Shh," Molly said gently, "Jewelhart it's okay. The squirrel's gone. It's not here anymore. Shh." She petted her head, which seemed to calm her down. It was then that Molly looked up to see Patrick was on the landing. "Where's Megan?" she asked. "She said she was going to play a game of UNO with me and Emily."

"She's laying down, " Patrick said, "she has a REALLY bad headache. It's from her allergies."

Molly nodded and then her expression changed from curious to worried.

"Is she okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. She's going to be fine, my spunky Punky," Patrick said, using his nickname for Molly. "Why don't you go see what Matt's doing. I think he'll play with you."

Molly shrugged and shook her head.

"Nah. No thanks. I think I'm going to check on Megan." She walked upstairs with Jewelhart trailing behind her.

Patrick shrugged just as his cell phone rang. He flipped t open and put it to his ear.

"Aloha," he greeted whoever was on the other end. He had picked it up from hearing Emily and Matt say it.

"Hey, honey," a familiar female voice replied, "how are you?"

"I'm good, Mom," Patrick replied, "what's up with you?"

"Nothing much," Carol Hillard replied, "we just got back from dinner. Felicity was waiting for me on the couch as usual."

Patrick was about to comment on his mother's cat's habits when something she had said struck him as odd.

"We?" he asked.

"Yes. Todd and I went to Marcela's for dinner."

"You're still seeing him?" Patrick asked. He groaned inwardly while sitting down on the couch.

"Yes I'm still seeing him," Carol replied, "Todd's an ice man. I don't understand why you won't give him a chance. We've been going out for six months now and you haven't even met him yet. I was going to suggest we come up to see you next weekend."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Patrick said.

"Why not? I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you."

Patrick softened.

"I miss you too, Mom," he assured her, "it's just that this weekend isn't a good time. I have a lot of schoolwork to do."

"But isn't your spring break coming up?" Carol asked.

"Yeah," Patrick replied, "so?"

"So I Thought we could come up this weekend when you're all done with your work."

"You can come," Patrick consented.

"Great! We'll see you on Saturday then. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too," Patrick replied. He then added, "Does Todd have to come with you?" he heard his mother sigh heavily.

"Todd wants to meet you," Carol tried.

"Well what if I don't want to meet him? Did you ever think of that? I don't understand why you had to go and start dating after you and Dad split up anyway! What does Dad think about this?"

"Your father is fine with it," Carol revealed, "we're free to date other people. We've been divorced for eleven years now."

"Don't remind me," Patrick said, a bitter tone in his voice, "look, I gotta go." With that, he hung up before his mother could get another word in. Taking a deep breath to control the flood of emotions he was experiencing, Patrick resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room. How could his mother do this to him? She had dated before, but never one person for six months. Didn't Patrick's feelings and opinion matter to her at all? And now they were both coming to visit him. This wasn't going to end well. Of that Patrick was certain. Taking another deep breath, Patrick went to find Firefly. He needed a flight with his best pony friend now more than ever. Hopefully a flight with Firefly would take his mind off the conversation he had just had with his mother. It had to…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own Baby Rainbow Star as well as Serenity, Baby Sunflyer and Melody. I also own all of the Human characters in this story except for the Moochick.  
God loves you

"In No Time At All"

Chapter 2

The next day Megan returned home. She had been told by Dr. Larson to take it easy, and Firefly spread the word around the Estate.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Molly shouted, as she gave her sister a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Aw, me too, my little sunshine," Megan said. "Me too. Did you and Fizzy have fun?"

Molly nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Were you a good girl?" Megan asked, hugging Molly close.

"Yup."

Megan turned to Fizzy for confirmation. Her best unicorn friend had just nuzzled her in greeting.

"Molly was really good," Fizzy affirmed, "she had a little trouble falling asleep, but she got there eventually."

Megan smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Moll," With that, Megan put Molly down so that she could hug Emily.

Emily threw her arms around Megan's waist the moment Molly was on the floor. She had really missed her older cousin as well.

"I missed you so much!" Emily told her. " I was worried you weren't gonna come home!"

"Aw, it's okay, Em. I'm home now," Megan assured her little cousin.

After Megan and Emily had some cuddle time, Firefly insisted that Megan get some rest, so Emily let her go. She knew it was important for Megan to rest if she was going to recover fully.

Once Firefly had tucked her daughter in, she volunteered to stay with her. Megan agreed on one condition.

"Can you get Patrick for me?" she asked, "I want to talk to him."

Firefly smirked. She knew what her daughter had in mind and she was all too willing to oblige.

"Sure thing, sweetie. I'll be right back." With that, Firefly left to find Patrick. The minute she left, Julie walked in the room. She had been taking a flight with Medley when Megan had returned. She grinned upon seeing her older sister. She was happy to have her home again.

"Megan, you're home!" she said excitedly. She climbed on the bed and gave her a hug.

"Yes I am, my little one," Megan said. She hugged Julie back and let her cuddle up to her. "Were you a good girl for Medley?"

"Yup."

"I'm glad," her sister replied.

After Julie spent some time with Megan, she left so that she could get some rest.

Meanwhile, Firefly found Patrick in the kitchen, working on a history project. History was Patrick's worst subject at school. Firefly waited until Patrick was done answering the last question in his notebook before making her presence known.

When Firefly nuzzled Patrick's right arm, he jumped a mile.

"Firefly, you scared the world out of me!" the teenager exclaimed.

"Sorry, kiddo. Megan wants to talk to you. She asked me to get you for her."

Patrick groaned. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Megan, far from it. It was just that he didn't want to talk about the phone call he had received from his mother and he knew that's what Megan wanted to talk to him about.

"Can I finish my homework first?" Patrick asked in an effort to stall for time.

Firefly saw this and giggled.

"Sure," with that, she went back to relay the message to Megan. On her way, she heard Baby Sunflyer crying in her crib.

Smiling to herself, Firefly went to check on her. She found her sitting up in bed. It looked like she was lonely. Firefly had put her down an hour ago and she had gotten a good enough nap since then.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong, huh? Do you want to spend some time with your big sister? Do you want to see Megan?"

Baby Sunflyer stopped crying almost immediately at the sound of her Mama's voice. She loved her Mama as well as Megan.

"Aw, that's my girl. Come on now. Let's go keep your sister company." With that, Firefly took Baby Sunflyer out of her bassinet and carried her back to Megan's room.

Megan glanced up when she saw Firefly return. She gave her mother a questioning look when she didn't see Patrick with her. Her face broke into a grin as Firefly set Baby Sunflyer on the bed next to her.

"Someone was lonely. I think she wanted to spend time with her favorite sister."

Megan giggled.

"I'm her only sister," she said. She knew Baby Sunflyer viewed Molly, Julie and Emily as her aunts.

Firefly smirked.

"Same thing."

Megan smiled as she began playing with Baby Sunflyer. She stroked her mane before starting to tickle her tummy. This got the baby pony to let out a string of giggles that melted Megan's heart.

After a few minutes, Megan looked up at Firefly expectantly.

"So where's Patrick?" she asked.

"My kiddo's finishing up his homework. He should be in after he's done. I told him you wanted to talk to him."

"Thanks," Megan said as Baby Sunflyer settled down in her lap to rest. "Aw, it looks like someone's still a little tired." She observed.

Firefly nodded in agreement.

Just then, Patrick came into the room. He smiled at the sight he found as he sat down on the edge of Megan's bed.

"Firefly said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked. He looked like someone who had just been sent to the principal's office.

Megan giggled at the look on his face.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I also wanted to ask you what happened with your mother."

Patrick nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Firefly said. She went to take Baby Sunflyer from Megan, but the teenage girl shook her head.

"Baby Sunflyer can stay with me. It's okay," she assured her mother, "she's fine."

"Are you sure, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked. She knew how fussy her youngest daughter could become sometimes.

"I'm sure. It's fine."

Firefly nodded and left the two teenagers alone. She wandered into the kitchen to see what was going on.

After Firefly left, a few minutes of silence fell over the room.

Patrick broke it with an attempt to change the subject.

"Baby Sunflyer really loves you." He observed as he watched the way the baby pony was trying to play with the fringe on Megan's jumpsuit sleeve.

Megan nodded.

"Yeah, she does. I love her too. She's a cutie pie. So, what happened with your Mom? I just want to help."

"I know, " Patrick said, reassuringly. "It's just I can't believe she did this!"

"Did what?" Megan asked. She then turned her attention to Baby Sunflyer who had started crying at the sound of Patrick's shout.

Patrick blushed when he noticed Baby Sunflyer's mood change.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare her."

Megan shook her head.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. She just doesn't like it when anyone yells or raises their voice when she's in the room." She then turned her attention to her "baby sister" and tried to calm her down. "Shh, hush now, Baby Sunflyer. It's okay. You're okay. Megan's right here. Your big sister has you. You're all right. Patrick didn't mean to yell." She started stroking Baby Sunflyer's mane, hoping it would help her feel better. She also started humming. She prayed it would work. She wanted to prove to Firefly that she could handle taking care of Baby Sunflyer all the time, not just when she was in a good mood.

Sure enough, Baby Sunflyer calmed down at the sound of Megan singing to her.

"There you go. See, you're okay. We'll prove to Mom I can take care of you sooner or later. Yeah." With that, Megan turned her attention back to Patrick.

"What did you just say?" Patrick asked. He knew Megan viewed Firefly as her mother, but he had never heard her actually call Firefly the "M" word before.

"I said we would prove to Mom that I could take care of her." Megan said.

Patrick nodded.

"That's what I thought."

Megan gave him a funny look before changing the subject back to what had happened between Patrick and his own mother.

Megan's expression softened as she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "Patrick, you know you can always talk to me right?"

Patrick nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good." With that, Megan went back to playing with Baby Sunflyer. She was going to let Patrick come to her on his own. She knew Patrick well enough to know he would come to her when he was ready to talk. And when Patrick was ready to talk, Megan would be ready to listen.

*******

A few days later, Megan was eating breakfast with the others, when Fizzy came into the room, followed by Molly. The little girl looked upset about something and Megan noticed immediately.

As Megan gazed at her little sister's expression, she remembered that Molly hadn't been that talkative the night before and she had hardly eaten any of her dinner. And when Megan had taken her and Emily to a movie to celebrate her being home, Molly just drank some juice and had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie, which was something she only did if she wasn't feeling well.

"GO ahead," Fizzy said. "You need to tell Megan. She'll know how to make it better." Fizzy gently nuzzled Molly as Molly made her way over to Megan.

"I'll know how to make what better?" Megan asked, putting her fork down and picking Molly up.

"My right jaw hurts," Molly replied. "It started a few days ago."

Megan nodded and felt Molly's forehead. She didn't feel warm at all, which made Megan sigh with relief.

"I think it's from getting hit in the face with that baseball a few days ago. Let's see if some more ice will help." With that, she picked Molly up and carried her into the kitchen.

Fizzy followed. She wanted to make sure Molly was going to be okay.

Molly had been playing catch with Fizzy, Patrick, Danny and Buttons a few days ago when Danny had accidentally hit her in the face with the baseball.

It left a good enough sized bruise, but Megan was able to get the swelling down with some ice. She had given Molly Tylenol for the pain as well. Apparently, she needed a little more tlc in order to get better. Little did Megan know what was really going on.

After Megan got Molly another ice pack, she tucked her back in bed, gave her a kiss and told her to rest. She promised her she would be back to spend some time with her and Fizzy volunteered to stay with her for awhile.

It was still hurting two days later.

Megan had taken her to the doctor the day before and she had prescribed pain killers for her. She also told Megan that she was doing the right thing and to keep on doing what she was doing for Molly.

Even though Megan trusted most doctors, she didn't exactly think this one knew what she was talking about. They would have gone to see Dr. Larson, but Arielle was away for a few days at a conference.

But by the next night, Megan was sure something was very wrong with her little sister.

The reason was, Molly wasn't able to eat anything without great pain in her mouth and she was having trouble swallowing as well.

Megan had planned a small trip to the carnival that was supposed to be coming to Nebraska the next weekend.

It was this that caused Molly to say she was feeling better. She loved going to carnivals and the one in Nebraska was especially fun.

That afternoon, Molly and Emily sat in the living room, talking about what they were going to do at the carnival that weekend.

Julie was on a flight with Medley. The two had gone to garden valley for a while.

"I wanna ride the Ferris wheel!" Emily announced. "Patrick said he would go with me. What are you gonna do?"

Molly thought for a minute. She was about to answer, but was stopped as a stab of pain made it's way around her right jaw.

"I think I'm gonna ride the side wind-OW!" She exclaimed suddenly as more pain surged through her right jaw.

Emily saw her cousin's mood change at once and frowned.

"I thought you told Megan you were feeling better. Is your jaw still hurting you?"

Molly nodded.

"Sort of. I'll be right back." She went to find Megan so that she could get more medicine.

As it turned out, Megan was teaching Kassie, so Molly didn't bother her. She found Firefly who helped her out instead.

As Firefly was dishing the medicine into a small cup, she said, "Ya know, my precious peanut, you should really tell Megan about this. She could help you."

"No way!" Molly exclaimed. "I want to go to the carnival. Besides, the spring festival is coming up. I want to help with it. and Medley's wed. OW!" She put a hand to the right side of her face as more pain surged through her jaw.

"That's it. I'm getting Megan." Firefly said.

Molly shook her head and practically jumped on Firefly's back, trying to prevent her from going anywhere and telling Megan what was going on.

"Firefly, please, don't say anything! Please, I-I promise, if I don't feel better by tomorrow or if I throw up again, I'll tell Megan everything."

Firefly didn't know what to do. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. She knew Molly didn't normally lie, but she had a bad feeling in her stomach about this.

"Okay," Firefly said finally. "But if you get worse, you're going to tell Megan. Promise"

"I promise, " Molly said. She then gave Firefly a hug and patted her mane.

after that, Molly went back to Emily. Her cousin gave her a worried look.

"Does Megan know about your jaw?" She asked.

Molly nodded.

"Yes. I told her the day it started."

Emily nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Does she know that it's still hurting you"

Molly shook her head.

"I'll tell her if it gets worse. I promised Firefly."

Emily nodded, but she still wasn't sure about this whole thing. She knew Molly really, really wanted to go on the trip and she didn't want to spoil the fun time that they were going to have, not to mention Fizzy, but Emily also knew that Molly needed to tell Megan what was going on. It was the only way she was going to feel better in time for the carnival and the spring festival.

But as much as Emily wanted her cousin to do the right thing, she couldn't make this decision for her. She could only pray and hope that Molly did the right thing on her own-before it was too late…


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize in this story! They belong to Hasbro. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as all the Human chars.  
Enjoy!

"In No Time At All"

Chapter 3

Later that night, Megan was just checking on the baby ponies and Emily when she heard some noise coming from the kitchen. She went to investigate and found Molly trying to get something to drink. She was leaning against the sink and it looked like she was in pain.

"Molly? Molly, honey, what's wrong?" Megan asked, rushing to Molly's side.

Molly jumped a mile.

"Holy macanoli! Megan, you scared me!"

"Sorry, " Megan said. "Honey, what are you doing awake? And why are you standing like that? Is your jaw hurting?"

Molly shook her head, but the look on her face totally gave her away.

"No," Molly said, trying to sound convincing. "I'm fine. I was just getting a drink of..ow!" She breathed in deep as more pain came. "Ow!"

"Ow?" Megan asked, getting a little worried, not to mention suspicious. "What ow"

"Nothing," Molly said, trying to cover her mistake. 'I said wow. I was just thinking about the last picnic we went on. Ya know. It was amazing the way Glowstar proposed to Medley that way. I was" Her voice trailed off as more pain came.

"Okay," Megan said, picking Molly up, "you, my little sunshine, are going back to bed and I'm calling Dr. Marcela."

"Megan, no, please! I'm okay, really. I'm all right." Molly said, trying to squirm down from Megan's hold. She managed to get her hand caught in Megan's braid and caused them to get tangled.

"Molly Shaianne Hartson, stop it now!" Megan said firmly. "Now, lay here and I'll be right back." She went to get the phone and Molly jumped up, attempting to follow her. She only succeeded in falling backward from the pain in her jaw and stomach. She sighed and laid down, waiting for Megan to return.

When Megan returned, Molly latched her arm around Megan's hand, trying to pry the phone away from her.

"Molly Shaianne Hartson." Megan said sternly. "Stop it now before you get yourself punished. I mean it."

Molly knew the tone in Megan's voice and stopped immediately. She sighed as Megan waited for someone to answer.

As Megan waited, she put her hand on Molly's jaw, wanting to know where it hurt the most.

"Let's see" Megan said. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Tell me when I touch the spot that hurts the most, okay"

Molly nodded and let Megan examine her. When Megan got to the right side, Molly let out a painful sob and tried to push Megan's hand away.

"Ow! Right there. It hurts the most right there!"

"Shh," Megan soothed, rubbing Molly's shoulder and stroking her hair gently. "All right, it's okay. Hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay. I promise. You're going to be all right." As Megan said this someone picked up the phone. "Hello Yes, my name is Megan Hartson and I need to talk to Dr. Marcela. My little sister, Molly is having some jaw pain. It's been hurting her for two days. How long will Dr. Marcela be in San Francisco"

"Megan, no," Molly pleaded again. "I'm fine really. I'm okay. Megan, I'm." Her voice trailed off as she collapsed to the floor in pain. She hugged her knees to her chest as the pain seemed to triple.

"Never mind, " Megan said, ending the phone call. "I'm taking her to the ER. Thanks."

"Megan!" Molly said tearfully, gritting her teeth against the pain in her jaw and stomach. "Megan, it hurts!"

"Shh, " Megan soothed, picking Molly up gently and running to find Firefly. "Shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay. You're going to be all right. I'm going to take care of you." She found Firefly outside with Patrick. They had just returned from their nighttime flight.

When Firefly saw them, she frowned.

"Oh no, " she said. "What's going on?"

Megan jumped onto her back, holding Molly close.

"We need to get to the hospital now."

Firefly nodded and took off at top speed.

When they got to the hospital, a doctor named Lucy Chasity took Molly's vitals, started an IV and got her hydrated. She then did some blood tests so that they could figure out what was wrong.

Ten minutes after the blood tests were taken, Emily and Matt arrived, along with Danny.

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked, patting Molly's shoulder.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah. What did I miss?" Danny chimed in.

Emily glared at him. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't helping.

Matt put Emily down and she ran to Molly's bedside. She handed Molly Brandon, which was Molly's favorite plush animal.

Molly smiled and took her beloved plush dog.

"Thanks, Em, " Molly said. She squeezed Brandon tightly and tried to fight back the tears of pain and fear.

Just then, Dr. Chasity came back.

"Can I talk to you outside, please " She asked, turning to Megan and Matt.

"Sure. " Megan said. As she got up, Molly tried to do the same.

"I'm coming too," she said.

"No," Megan said, smiling a little. "You're staying here. I'll tell you everything Dr. Chasity tells me, I promise." She kissed Molly's cheek and then left the room, followed by Matt.

After Megan was gone, Emily turned to Molly as did Firefly. Danny just looked at a magazine and sat down next to the window.

"Don't say it," Molly said, gazing at Firefly who was looking at her with concern as she nuzzled her side gently. "Don't even say it."

"Say what" Firefly asked, looking innocently at her friend.

"Say I told you so," Molly said, tears ready to gush from her hazel eyes. "I should have listened to you. You were right. I should have told Megan everything. Now because of me lying, I might have to have an operation. I'm scared Firefly!" Molly said, finally breaking down, while wrapping her arms around Firefly's

neck and crying into her mane, breathing in the sweet and familiar smell of strawberries and honeysuckle. "I don't want to have an operation! I should be home, helping out with the spring festival, not here! I just want to go home! I want to go home!"

"I'll bet Megan will come back and say you can leave," Danny said, trying to help Molly feel better.

"You really think so?" Molly asked tearfully.

Danny shrugged.

"Well, I can go."

Molly glared at Danny as she let out another sob.

"Danny!" Firefly scolded. "Molly doesn't need you acting silly."

"Firefly's right!" Emily accused, rubbing Molly's back. "She needs comfort and reassurance. Not you acting like a monkey!"

Danny laughed at this, but then he caught Firefly's eye and stopped laughing. He then smiled and said, "Ya know what A friend of mine, Jake, had something called Appendicitis and the doctors had to take it out. It was growing on the side!"

Molly glared at Danny as she cried harder. Firefly and Emily glared at him too.

Just then, Megan came back in, followed by Dr. Chasity. Matt had gone to get something to eat.

Molly felt Megan's hand on her shoulder and looked up. she broke away from Firefly and gave Megan a hopeful look while reaching her arms up to her.

Megan took Molly into her lap and started stroking her hair gently.

"Can we go home" Molly asked tearfully. "Please say we can go home. Please"

Megan frowned.

"I'm afraid not yet, my little sunshine."

Molly's lower lip started to quiver again and more tears came. She turned to Dr. Chasity, who was looking at her sympathetically.

"What's wrong with me?" Molly asked tearfully.

Megan took over the explanation.

"Dr. Chasity said your wisdom teeth on your right side have to come out. That's what's been causing the pain in your stomach too." Then seeing the tears about to spill from her sister's brown eyes, Megan hastened to assure her. "It's a simple operation. You'll feel better afterwards, I promise. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep and I'll be there when you wake up."

Molly nodded, although she had started to cry by this point. She didn't want an operation at all. All she wanted was to go home.

"Operation! Oh no, you said it!" She cried, clinging to Megan for all it was worth, while burying her face in her big sister's shoulder.

"It'll be done like that," Dr. Chasity snapped her fingers. "Afterwards, you'll be as good as new."

"Better than new," Emily said, hoping to help her favorite cousin feel better.

Molly shook her head and raised her face to meet Megan's. She gave Megan a hopeful glance, tears still in her eyes with more to come and begged, "Megan, please, I don't want to have an operation! Please! I'm sorry I lied to you! I'm sorry! Please don't punish me!"

Megan's heart broke right there. She gathered Molly in her arms and gave her a hug, followed by a kiss on her cheek.

"Molly, sweetheart, you're not being punished. I promise you that. I am disappointed that you lied to me, but you're not being punished. I know you're scared, sweetheart, but this operation has to be done. You want to feel better in time for the carnival next week, don't you?"

Molly nodded as another sob escaped her lips.

"Then this has to be done." Megan told her.

This only made Molly cry harder. She clung to her sister for all it was worth and buried her face in her shoulder for protection.

It took Molly awhile, but she was finally able to calm down. She fell asleep in Megan's lap and wasn't any the wiser when Dr. Chasity got her ready for her surgery.

Megan stayed with her until she fell asleep and then went with Matt and Emily to get something to eat. She wasn't hungry, but Firefly insisted Megan eat something to keep her strength up. Megan knew Firefly was right, so she tried her best to eat a little something.

After Firefly was sure Megan was going to be okay, she prepared to leave in order to take Matt and Emily back to Ponyland.

Danny was going back home to Colorado that afternoon.

"We'll be back tomorrow to pick you guys up."

Firefly told her sweet girl. "I love you." With that, Firefly nuzzled Megan before letting Emily hug her and leaving for

Ponyland and Paradise Estate.

Molly awoke a few hours later, feeling really tired. Her jaw still hurt, but not as much as before.

As she tried to talk, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Moll. You're awake. The operation's all over, my little sunshine." Megan said gently. "You did great. I'm very proud of you. You just need rest now. We'll go home tomorrow. I'm gonna stay with you tonight."

Molly nodded. She signed that it still hurt and Megan frowned.

"I know it does, honey. It'll hurt for a little while yet. You'll feel better soon though." With that, she started singing in an effort to help Molly fall back to sleep.

She knew the best thing for Molly right now was rest. And she was going to make sure she got it no matter what it took.

Two weeks later, It was a clear spring morning. The sun was shining down on the ponies and various creatures living in Dream Valley and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Molly woke up feeling really excited.

Not only was she fully recovered from her operation, but she was doing something very special in science class today.

She had science with Posey first and Posey was going to teach her how to plant sunflowers. She loved sunflowers and she was going to plant one especially for Megan and Emily. She wanted to get started and she loved science almost as much as she loved math with Matt.

As Molly ran into the kitchen, Megan scooped her up for a hug. After she gave her a kiss, she put her down and Molly ran to Matt for the same thing.

After Matt had set the little girl down, Molly went to feed Jewelhart her breakfast before sitting down to eat her own.

By the time breakfast was over, Molly was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. She had finally made it to science and Posey had the sunflowers all ready to plant.

Molly was just waiting for the go ahead from Posey.

Unlike Julie, Molly was very patient and easy going. Granted, Julie had gotten a lot better over the last few months but she was still a little inattentive sometimes, especially in science class.

"All right, Molly," Posey said, coming over and nuzzling her gently. "I think they're ready."

"Yea!" Molly said happily. She slowed down so that she wouldn't trip and mess up Posey's garden. She liked Posey's garden very much. She would often go there if she needed to think and wanted to be alone. As Molly started to plant the seeds, she asked, "Posey?"

"Yes, sweetie? " Posey said, smiling at the little girl. She loved Molly very much.

Molly looked thoughtfully around Posey's garden and then asked, "How does your garden grow? I mean I know that sun makes flowers grow and water helps the flowers grow, but what does a person or pony have to do to make a garden look beautiful?"

Posey thought about this and then decided to answer Molly's question the only way she knew how. She lead the way to a part of her garden where some roses and daisies were just beginning to bloom. She explained through song how tender love and care helped her garden grow. By the time she was done, Molly was grinning up a storm.

Posey directed Molly to where the sunflowers were to plant. Molly went over and started the process from memory. She was a pro at it by now. Posey had taught her well. She still needed help sometimes, but for the most part she was a natural.

"They all depend on me their friend, to weed and rake and hoe. I give my flowers love, and it's love that makes my garden grow."

"Wow!" Molly said. "That sounds easy enough." She smiled as she finished planting the last flower.

"Let's see…." Posey said as she checked Molly's work. She smiled. "Good job, Molly. You did it perfectly. Now all we have to wait for is the rain to come and they'll start to-" Her sentence was interrupted when Brandy the ponies' dog, came running through the garden, chasing what looked to be a squirrel with a large acorn in his mouth.

Brandy was too engrossed in his chase and didn't notice that he was trampling on the sunflowers that Molly had just planted.

Molly gasped and bit her lower lip. She couldn't believe that Brandy had just ruined the sunflower seeds that she had just planted. Now they would never grow.

"Bad dog!" Molly shouted after Brandy. You're a very, very, VERY BAD DOG! Bad, bad dog! Do ya hear me! Scat!"

Once Brandy was gone, Molly glared after him and then turned to Posey. "I'm sorry. I guess I let you down."

Posey shook her head and nuzzled Molly reassuringly.

"OF course not. You did a great job. Brandy's just doing what all dogs do. It's not your fault."

"But Jewelhart's a dog and she doesn't do that. He ruined them!" Molly couldn't help it, she ran from Posey's garden in tears. She was so upset about the last few minutes of science class and what had become of her sunflowers that she ran to her room and flopped down on her bed in tears.

Jewelhart came over to her and licked her tears away. She laid her head against Molly's shoulder and put a gentle paw on her cheek.

"Oh Jewelhart!" Molly sobbed, finding comfort in her best doggie friend. "They're ruined! The sunflowers I planted in science class are ruined! I was looking forward to planting them for a long time. Why did Brandy have to be so bad? He's nothing like you. I know you would never do that to me or Posey's garden." Molly sighed and let out another sob before saying, 'I think Brandy needs obedient school."

Jewelhart barked as if to agree with Molly. She wanted her friend to feel better soon...


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do how ever own all of the Human characters along with the ponies you don't recognize!  
Enjoy!

"In No Time At All"

Chapter 4

Back outside, Megan was teaching Kassie reading when she noticed that Molly wasn't in Posey's garden anymore.

She looked down at her watch and saw that Molly still had fifteen minutes of science left. Where was she? It wasn't like Molly to run out of a lesson like that. What had happened to her little sunshine this morning? After Megan had asked Fizzy to help Kassie with the last ten minutes of her lesson, she went to find out what had happened. She walked into

the garden to find Posey alone.

"Posey?" Megan asked, coming up behind her. "Posey, where's Molly? I saw her here a few minutes ago. What happened? She's been looking forward to the planting sunflowers lesson for a while."

Posey sighed as she started telling Megan what happened.

"Everything was fine until Brandy came through here like a furbob from the black mountains. He was chasing a squirrel and he ran across Molly's freshly planted sunflowers." Posey frowned sympathetically. "She was really upset. She ran to the Estate in tears. I think she's in her room."

Megan nodded and thanked Posey for her help. She then went to see what she could do to help her sister.

When she got to her sister's bedroom, she knocked,

but got no answer. She walked in and found Molly crying on her bed. Jewelhart was still with her.

"Molly?" Megan asked gently. "Molly, honey, do you want to talk? Posey told me what happened."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Molly said tearfully, glancing up at Megan with her hazel eyes full of tears with more to come. "Brandy ruined the sunflowers. End of story. I know you want to help, but I just want to be alone, okay?"

Megan sighed and sat down on Molly's bed. she reached out and patted Molly's shoulder.

"No. It's not okay. You want to know why? It's not okay because I care about you and love you. And I want to help you feel better. Especially since you have geography next and I know how much you love it." She said this sarcastically. Molly hated geography with a passion.

She liked learning about

the different cultures and stuff, in fact, she loved that part of her geography lesson. But as far as maps and stuff went, she didn't do so hot.

"Do I have to go to geography today, Megan?" Molly asked, hoping to get out of it.

Megan smiled and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, my little sunshine. But maybe this will help you feel better. After geography, we can go for a walk and spend some time together. Just the two of us. Nobody else."

Molly nodded, but she didn't smile. She was too upset. It wasn't just the ruined sunflowers that had her down, it was something else. Something that she didn't want to talk about at the moment, but knew she would have to sooner or later. She sighed and let Megan give her a hug.

As Megan put her arm

around Molly, Molly buried her face in Megan's shoulder and broke down again.

"Brandy ruined my sunflowers!" she shouted, even though Posey already told Megan. "I wanted to plant one special for you, and one special for Emily! And Brandy ran through them!"

"It's all right, my little sunshine," Megan said, rubbing her little sister's back. "You can plant some more. It's okay."

"But why did he do that? Jewelhart doesn't do that! She's a much better behaved dog than Brandy!"

"Well, you know Brandy's just a puppy."

"But so's Jewelhart!"

"I guess Jewelhart's just a little better trained."

"It's not fair!" Molly cried as more tears came.

It took Megan a while, but she was finally able to calm Molly down.

Just then, Patrick came in. He was carrying Brandy in his arms.

He had recently discovered he could talk to more than just dolphins and he put his talent to good use.

"Molly, Brandy wants to talk to you." Patrick said as he sat on a chair across from the two Hartson sisters.

Molly glared at Brandy and turned away.

"He wanted me to tell you he's really,reallly, really dinosaur-sized sorry for ruining your sunflowers. He was just excited about chasin' the squirrel. But he told me to tell you he promises never to chase squirrels near Posey's garden again and he hopes you'll forgive him and still be his friend."

"Does he really promise?" Molly asked cautiously.

Patrick asked Brandy and the dog barked earnestly.

"Well…" Molly said as she thought about it. "…I guess I could forgive him this time."

Patrick grinned.

"Aw, that's my spunky Punky." With that, he let Brandy go and the brown puppy raced over to Molly. He licked the little girl's face, making her giggle.

Molly patted his head.

"Brandy, I forgive you. I'm sorry I said you were a bad dog. Are we still friends?"

Brandy barked happily and licked Molly once again.

"I think that's a yes." Megan guessed with a laugh. "Do you feel better now, Moll?"

Molly nodded. She still wasn't looking forward to geography, but she did forgive Brandy for what he had done to her flowers.

"I'm glad." Megan said while patting Molly's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Megan left the room to get lunch ready.

Molly would eat before her geography class began.

After geo class was over, Molly was hanging out in Posey's garden when Fizzy winked in next to her. She giggled as a few bubbles came out of her horn.

"Hey Molly! What cha doin'?" Fizzy asked as she nuzzled her best friend.

Molly shrugged.

"Nothin' much. I'm just hangin' out."

"Want some company?"

Molly grinned.

"Sure. I always want company from my best friend."

Fizzy grinned.

The two ended up going on a ride a little while later.

"Wanna have a sleepover tonight?" Molly asked as she and Fizzy returned to the Estate an hour or so later.

"Sure!" Fizzy agreed. "That sounds like fun!"

When they got back to the Estate, they found Megan spending time with Firefly.

Megan grinned when she saw Molly. She was glad her baby sister was having a better day.

"Hey Moll! What's up?"

"Firefly!" Molly answered before she and Fizzy dissolved into a fit of giggles.

After the giggles had subsided, Molly asked Megan about having a sleepover with Fizzy.

Her older sister said yes almost immediately. She knew her baby sister would be safe in Fizzy's care. Once more, she knew they would have fun.

A week had passed since Patrick received the phone call from his mother. He was still in a mood and not talking much to anyone.

Firefly was the only one who could get anything out of him, and even she was having some trouble getting him to open up.

That Friday was a nice, warm one.

Molly was hanging out with Firefly, while Emily was hanging out with Medley.

Megan was inside the Estate, taking care of the baby ponies. She was probably putting them down for a nap by now.

"So," The eight year old started. "Are you gonna sign up for the pony Olympics? Megan thinks you have a chance. And with that new trick of yours, you'll win for sure."

"I don't know about that." Firefly said as she went into her famous double inside out loop for the third time that day. "The Pony Olympics aren't really my thing. They're more of Gusty and Shady's thing."

Molly made a noise that suggested she was disgusted about something.

"Don't even mention her." She said with a frown.

"Uh-oh. What'd she do now?"

Molly glared back at the Estate before answering the pink pegasus' question.

"She tried to tell Fizzy she was wasting her time signing up. I think she should. I Think Gusty's just afraid Fizzy will beat her."

"What's Fizzy thinking of doing?" Firefly asked just as Julie and Medley landed. "Hey you two. Did you have a nice flight?"

"Uh-huh." Julie replied as she dismounted from Medley. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The pony Olympics." Molly and Firefly said in unison.

"I'm trying to get Firefly to enter." Molly said as she started to absentmindedly braid Firefly's mane.

"Hold on a minute, my precious peanut." Firefly said as she realized what the little girl was doing.

"What?" Molly asked. "I've braided your hair before."

"I know. It's not that. Just don't' use bows this time."

"Aw, but they look so nice."

"Do you want to go on that flight tonight?"

"Okay. Fine. No bows."

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh." With that, Molly continued to style her friend's hair.

"That gives me an idea!" Julie shouted as she ran for the Estate. "I'll be right back, my pretty Medly. " With that, she ran into the Estate and into her room.

Once she had retrieved what she was looking for, she ran back outside and prepared to do Medley's hair as well

Fortunately, Medley found this relaxing. She didn't mind what her sweet little hummingbird used to tie the braid off.

"So is Glowstar entering the Pony Olympics?" Molly asked as she finished Firefly's hair.

"Are you kidding?" Firefly asked incredulously. "Of course he is. He's coming back early just for that."

Medley glared at her best pony friend.

"Oh. Of course he's coming back to see you too."

Medly grinned. She knew Firefly only too well.

"There." Molly said triumphantly. "All done. Now I Think my efforts deserve the double inside out loop."

"You got it, my precious peanut. " Firefly was about to get Molly onto her back, when a purple and green streak, followed by a purple and blue one passed over them.

When the two pegasi landed, they weren't alone.

Molly was the first one to recognize the person on North Star's back.

"Danny! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my favorite cousins?"

"Really." Molly asked as she threw her arms around her older cousin. "What are you doing here?"

Danny ruffled her hair before picking her up.

"I missed you too, squirt. I'm here because Megan asked me to help out with the Pony Olympics."

It was then that the girls realized that Danny wasn't the only one who had come for a visit.

Danny's little brother, Zack, jumped off Surprise with the energy of a cheetah on a sugar high.

"Hay Molly!" He said as he ran past her in search of Whizzer.

"Hi." Molly said as she jumped back on Firefly. She whispered something in the pink Pegasus' ear and Firefly grinned.

"You know me too well." She said.

"What are you two doing?" Julie asked as she finished Medley's braid.

"Oh nothing." Molly turned around to face Danny who was talking to Surprise. "Hey, Danny, how about you and I have a race? Me and Firefly versus you and Surprise. What do you say? Are you up for the challenge?"

"You know it." Danny said as he jumped on Surprise. "Ready to lose, little cousin?"

"No. Are you ready to lose? Hit it, Firefly!"

"Hang on!" With that, Firefly took off at top speed. She was determined to win this race. She had lost to Surprise once before and now was her chance to get even.

"Hey! NO fair!" Zack cried as he and Whizzer zoomed past them. "We wanna race too!"

"Come on." Whizzer said. "We're gonna beat them. yes we will, yes we will. Yes we will!" With that, she tore through the skies with the speed of a rocket.

"Oh no you don't!" Molly cried as she saw what her younger cousin was up to. "Come on, Firefly! Let's show them.

"I gotta remember to have you as a partner the next time I Race Paradise." Firefly said. "I love your sister, but when it comes to racing, you're my choice."

"Thanks!" Molly said as she held on tightly.

Just as Whizzer and Zack zoomed past them again, they started gaining speed.

"We're gonna win!" Molly shouted as Firefly made a left turn and did her double-inside-out loop in mid flight.

"You got that one right, my precious peanut!" Firefly exclaimed.

As it happened, Firefly and Molly ended up winning the race by two minutes.

Firefly took Molly on an extra flight to celebrate, while Zack jumped off Whizzer's back and ran inside the Estate to play videogames with Danny.

"That was awesome!" Molly cried as Firefly rounded a bend in the sky as they were heading back to the Estate.

"You said it." Firefly said with a grin.

They returned to the Estate shortly afterwards.

When they got back, Firefly saw Patrick walking around aimlessly.

She frowned as she watched him. It was clear her kiddo needed a flight. At least that's what she thought.

"Thanks for the flight, Firefly." Molly said as she patted her mane. 'I wanna write a little in my diary and see what Fizzy's doing." With that she was gone.

Firefly flew over to Patrick and nuzzled him.

"Hey kiddo." She greeted as she usually did. "Wanna go for a flight?"

"Hey." Patrick said halfheartedly. "Listen, Firefly, I know you're just trying to help, but I wanna take a flight to get my mind off things."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Firefly said with a grin. "Hop on."

Patrick shook his head.

"No thanks. I think I'll go find Whizzer. I wanna ask her about the Pony Olympics anyway. See ya." With that, he left her standing there stunned.

Firefly couldn't believe Patrick had just turned down a flight with her for Whizzer.

Trying to shake off the shock, she flew off to keep an eye on him. She felt as protective of him as she did towards Megan and the others.

Meanwhile, Patrick had found Whizzer and the two had taken off for a flight around Ponyland.

Patrick just needed to take a flight with a pegasus he knew wouldn't try and get him to talk about his mother. He knew Firefly wouldn't push him per say, but she would have brought it up out of worry and concern for him.

While Patrick appreciated Firefly's concern, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone about it just yet.

"I'm glad you asked me to go on a flight with you." Whizzer said in her usual fast talking way. "Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am. It's a beautiful day for a flight, yes it is, yes it is!"

Patrick laughed despite himself.

"You got that right. Hey, you think you can go a little faster?"  
"Sure!" Whizzer obliged. With that, she put on a burst of speed that would have made Firefly jealous.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Firefly was tailing them.

"Hey!" Whizzer said as they were heading back to Paradise Estate a little while later. "Wanna see a new trick?"

"Sure!" Patrick exclaimed. "Go for it!"

This was exactly what he needed.

"Here we go!" Whizzer cried. With that, she tried to do a version of the double inside out loop with a slight twist.

Firefly gasped when she saw what was gonna happen.

"Kiddo, look out!" Firefly cried. She tried to race to her kiddo's rescue, but it was no use.

Surprised by Firefly's shout, Patrick lost his grip on Whizzer's mane just as she did a final flip.

Unfortunately, Whizzer neglected to see the tree that was looming ahead.

She hit it full force, making Patrick fall right off her back!  
"No!" Firefly cried in alarm. She tried to scoop Patrick onto her back via the double inside out loop, but she wasn't quick enough. It wasn't her speed that prevented her from coming to her kiddo's rescue as much as it was the altitude she was at versus how fast Patrick was falling. Needless to say, Firefly couldn't catch him in time…


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own any ponies you don't recognize, along with all the Human characters.  
Enjoy!

"In No Time At All"

Chapter 5

Firefly was furious with Whizzer, but she pushed her feelings to the back burner and concentrated on Patrick.

She flew down and nuzzled him, trying to wake him up.

It didn't work.

After trying it a second time, she realized she needed help.

Glaring at Whizzer and trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, she said, "Stay with Patrick. I'm gonna get help." With that, she nuzzled Patrick one more time, this time out of comfort and reassurance before flying off. "I'll be back, kiddo." Firefly flew faster than she had ever flown in her whole life.

When she reached Paradise Estate, she raced inside to find Megan.

She found her daughter in the kitchen, making cupcakes with Emily and Baby Rainbow Star.

"Mom, what's wrong? What happened?" Megan asked. She could tell something was wrong immediately by the expression on her mother's face.

"It's Patrick!" Firefly explained quickly. "Hop on. He needs medical help. I'll explain on the way."

Megan did so without any further questions. She trusted Firefly with her life.

During the ten minute flight back to where Patrick was, Firefly explained to her sweet girl what had happened.

Megan was scared for Patrick, but she had faith he would be okay. He was strong and she knew God would see him through this as well.

Despite her strong faith, she also knew he needed help from his friends and family too.

When they reached the spot where Patrick was, they found Whizzer watching over him.

Megan jumped off Firefly's back the minute the pink pegasus landed. She ran to Patrick's side and began inspecting him for visible injuries.

"It doesn't look like he broke anything." Megan concluded as she tried to hold it together for Patrick's sake. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't broken something we can't see. We need to get him to the hospital over the Rainbow now." With that, she instructed Whizzer to go back to Paradise Estate and get Aunt Abby.

Whizzer did so without even hesitating.

Once Whizzer was gone, Firefly sighed.

"I tried to save him, but I couldn't. he was falling to fast and…"

"It's not your fault, Firefly." Megan assured her mother. "I promise. I know you did your best. Right now, we need to concentrate on helping Patrick get better."

Whizzer returned with Abby and Lofty in no time at all.

Megan and Firefly explained to Abby what had happened and she agreed to help immediately.

She picked Patrick up as carefully as she could and climbed on Lofty with the teenager in her arms.

Once that was done, Megan jumped on Firefly's back and hung on tightly.

Before they left, Megan gave Whizzer some more instructions.

"You need to go to Nebraska and get Mike. Tell him what happened and tell him we'll be at Hope for the Children Medical Center in twenty-minutes."

"Okay, Megan." With that, Whizzer was off.

"What can I do?" Firefly asked. She was feeling guilty and Megan knew it.

Patting her mother's mane, Megan let a small smile spread across her face.

"Once we get to the hospital and Patrick is being taken care of medically, I have a special job for you."

Firefly nodded and took off for the Rainbow with Abby and Lofty following close behind.

When they arrived at the hospital, Abby and Megan explained what had happened as DR. Larson, as well as Dr. Marcela and a doctor Megan had never met before started assessing Patrick's injuries and ordering medical tests.

"We're gonna take good care of him. " DR. Larson assured a worried Megan and Firefly. "I promise. But you guys need to wait in chairs for now."

"Is there anyone in Patrick's family who needs to be notified of the accident?" Dr. Marcela asked.

Megan nodded as though on auto pilot.

"His uncle and his mother." She said. "We'll call them and try to get them up here."

"Okay. Good. I'll tell you if anything changes and update you when we know more." Dr. Larson promised. With that, she had Jeanie Mathews escort Megan, Abby and Firefly to chairs.

Once Jeanie left to get Megan some hot chocolate and Abby a cup of coffee, Megan turned to her mother.

But before she could speak, Firefly beat her to it.

"You said you had a special job for me?" Firefly asked her eldest daughter. "I'll do anything to help my kiddo."

"I know you will." Megan assured her. "I need you to go down to California and get Patrick's mother. She's staying there for a few weeks. Her name is Carol."

"Consider it done, sweetie." With that, Firefly nuzzled Megan before flying out of the window. She only prayed she wouldn't' give Patrick's mother a heart attack when she showed up at her hotel.

After Firefly left, Megan prayed that Patrick would be okay.

After she was done praying, she called Mike on his cell phone and told him what had happened.

He said he would be down as soon as he could. He was gonna get Masquerade to fly him down to the hospital.

Once that was done, Megan let tears of worry fall freely down her face.

Abby tried to comfort and reassure her, but Megan really wasn't in the mood to be comforted right now. While she appreciated her aunt's efforts, she just needed to get this out of her system.

Meanwhile, Firefly had made it to California and was now heading in the direction of Carol's hotel.

Megan had told her that she was staying in a place called San Francisco.

Landing on the window of the right hotel room, Firefly took a deep breath before tapping on the window.

She didn't have to wait long before it was opened.

A woman with brown hair and eyes the same color as Patrick was soon staring down at her.

"Wha-who are you?" She asked in slight shock.

"My name is Firefly." Firefly explained quickly. "I'm a good friend of Patrick's. He's been in an accident and he needs you. He's at the hospital now. I've been sent by Mike to bring you to him."

Carol nodded as though someone had just told her that aliens had landed on earth and wanted her recipe for strawberry shortcake.

She blinked a few times before she realized Firefly wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Once she realized the pink pony with wings wasn't going anywhere, one main thing stuck in the young woman's mind.

"Patrick's hurt? What happened?"  
"I'll explain on the way. Hop on." Firefly told her.

Carol hesitated only slightly before doing as Firefly had instructed.

Once she was aboard, she took a hold of Firefly's mane and the pink pegasus was off.

During the flight back to Nebraska, Firefly explained to Carol what had happened.

"Oh my…" Carol breathed the minute Firefly was done explaining.

"My daughter, Megan can tell you more when we get there as well as Dr. Larson. Dr. Larson is the doctor taking care of Patrick. She's the best." She assured her new friend.

"That's good." Carol said absently.

They landed at the hospital two hours later and Firefly flew inside without a second thought.

When she arrived in the waiting room, she found Megan and Abby sitting there, along with Mike and Lofty and Masquerade.

Firefly quickly introduced Carol to Masquerade, Megan and Abby.

Once everyone was acquainted, Carol turned her attention to the most important person at hand.

"Where's Patrick? How is he?"

"We don't' know much yet." Abby informed her. "Dr. Larson came out just before you got here and told us that Patrick needed surgery to repair a broken rib and relieve some pressure on his brain. She promised she would tell us anything more as soon as she has any news."

Carol nodded. She felt numb as she sat down next to Mike.

Firefly gave her a sympathetic look. She flew over to her own daughter just then. She noticed she had been rather quiet since they had gotten back.

She nuzzled her comfortingly before asking her if she was okay.

Megan shook her head as she tried hard to fight the tears back.

Before Firefly could try and help her, Dr. Larson approached them. She had a slightly relieved look on her face. This made everyone feel a little bit better.

"Patrick's out of surgery." She began. "He's stabilized for now. We've relieved the pressure on his brain and his rib has been repaired. Now it's just a matter of him waking up. After the anesthesia wears off it'll be up to him. I know you're very worried about him, but I can assure you he's in good hands with us. I suggest you all go back to Ponyland. I'll call Mike or Megan when I know anything more."

"Thank you, Dr. Larson." Abby said graciously.

"No problem." Dr. Larson replied. With that, she left.

Once she was gone, Firefly stood up and Megan mounted her.

Mike did the same with Masquerade and Carol got on Masquerade with him.

Abby got on Lofty and the three pegasi took off for Ponyland.

Once they got there, Mike dismounted from Masquerade and helped Carol off.

Carol gazed around her new surroundings with something of awe on her face. She had never been in a place like this before.

Firefly was about to offer to give her new friend a tour, but stopped when Megan suddenly collapsed to the ground and buried her head in her hands.

Firefly was on her daughter like a shot.

"Megan? What is it, sweetheart?" She asked in concern.

Abby had knelt down beside her eldest niece as well. She knew something was wrong by the way Megan was acting. She was shaking and clutching her head as though she were in a great deal of pain.

"Is it your head, sweetie?" Abby asked softly.

Megan merely whimpered, giving her aunt and mother the answer they needed.

"Let's get her inside." Firefly said.

Abby nodded. She picked Megan up and carried her into the Estate.

Firefly followed close behind.

Abby tucked Megan in bed and left to get her a migraine shot.

Firefly stayed with her while they waited for Abby to return.

The pink pegasus gave Carol an apologetic look as she started stroking Megan's hair.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Sometimes when Megan's stressed, she gets migraines. She'll be okay by tomorrow. I would give you a tour, but my sweet girl doesn't' like me to leave her when she's sick or hurt."

Carol nodded. She understood where Firefly was coming from. She gazed at Firefly in confusion a minute later.

"Your sweet girl?" She asked.

Firefly nodded.

"That's my special name for Megan. I call Megan my sweet girl. I also have special names for her younger sisters, Julie and Molly. I call Molly my precious peanut and Julie my Jules. I have a special name for…" Her voice trailed off. She couldn't say Patrick's name at the moment. It was too painful.

Carol seemed to understand what she was feeling.

"What do you call him?" She asked.

"My kiddo." Firefly replied.

Carol nodded.

Abby returned just then and Carol left to explore Paradise Estate on her own.

Once Abby gave Megan her medicine, she got her an empty bucket and some of Princess Tiffany's special juice before leaving her to get some rest.

"I'll go and see how Carol's doing." She told Firefly. With that, she gave Megan a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

"Just try and get some rest, honey." Firefly advised gently.

Megan tried, but it wasn't easy. She was hurting and she was worried about Patrick.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She asked softly.

Nope." Firefly assured her.

"Okay." With that, Megan closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Firefly sighed. She could tell that this was going to be a long day.

She got comfortable and folded her wings in an attempt to get some rest of her own. She wasn't planning on sleeping though, at least not yet. She wanted to keep an eye on Megan to make sure she was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Abby found Carol in the kitchen. She was having tea with Cupcake and Emily.

Molly and Fizzy wandered in after a while and joined them.

"Hi!" Molly greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Molly."

Carol smiled, despite the fact that she was worried about Patrick. This little girl who called herself Molly seemed sweet.

"Hi, Molly. It's nice to meet you. How old are you, honey?"

"Eight." Molly replied proudly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Carol." She replied. "I'm Patrick's Mommy."

"Holy macanoli!" Molly said in surprise.

Carol managed a small laugh.

"Do you like Ponyland? What are you doing here?" Molly asked as she pulled a chair out and sat down across from Carol. She grabbed a cookie off the tray in front of her and bit into it while waiting for Carol to answer. "Are you visiting Patrick for a few days? Ponyland's awesome! You're gonna love it here."

Carol nodded.

"You could say that," she said carefully. She didn't know how much Molly knew if any of what had happened. She didn't want to scare her.

Just then, Fizzy returned to Molly's side. She had been getting a snack.

"Hi!" she greeted, "I'm Fizzy!"

"Hi Fizzy. It's nice to meet you. I'm Carol. I'm Patrick's mother."

"It's nice to meet you too," Fizzy said. She giggled as a few bubbles came out of her horn.

Carol gasped in surprise while Molly burst into a fit of giggles.

"Do it again, Fizzy! Please?" Molly said in between giggles.

"Sure!" Fizzy obliged.

"Fizzy's my best pony friend," Molly told Carol, "she's great!"

"I'll bet," Carol said. She heaved a sigh. She only prayed Patrick would be okay. He was all she had. She couldn't lose him now. She just couldn't…


End file.
